Assassins Creed:Blood Ties
by Aawesomeknight
Summary: Lance Stephenson is a Assassin, he always his been, The Order has been his one true family, but as Lance delves deeper into his own training and the Animus, Lance starts to wonder how true his resolve really is.


**Hello Everyone! This is Aawesomeknight with the beginning of a Assassins Creed story, Rated M for Blood, Violence, Language, This is the first chapter with many more to come!**

Chapter 1

August 13, 1997 New York, New York

Lance Stephenson didn't remember much about his early childhood, He couldn't even remember the name of the orphanage he went to. He couldn't remember any of the friends he had, worst of all, he knew nothing about his parents. Even his caretakers at the orphanage didn't know anything, he was just drooped at the doorstep, his name and birthday printed on computer paper, probably, Lance would think later in life, so they couldn't be traced, they had done a good job, not even the paper or the blanket he arrived in had any finger prints.

The one thing that Lance could remember, was the day _they _came. It was a hot summer day, August 13 1997, his seventh birthday. How interesting that his birthday would be the day that changed his life forever. He was sitting on the roof, his favorite place to sit and just watch the New York scenery, Moreover, he was always the only one on the roof, as he was the only one that could get up there. There never was a door leading upstairs, the patrons at the orphanage always assumed that was the case due to the fact that the building used to be a private mental hospital, not having a stairway probably so that any patients wouldn't try to hurt themselves by jumping of the building. As soon as Lance turned five, however, he found a way up there.

He climbed.

Ever since he could walk, he loved climbing things, climbing trees when they went to the park, you name it, he could climb it. Climbing up to the roof for Lance was a simple matter, he simple climbed out of his room and up the building. At first, his fellow peers and people walking past started a huge uproar, getting Lance in a ton of trouble, but as he started to do it more and more, the others kids and the people who lived in the area learned to turn a blind eye, even his patrons did, glad that he was finding his own ways to get exercise. So here he was, sitting on the roof and watching the world go by, not really thinking, just calm and content.

Then he noticed the man. The man was a stranger, that much Lance knew, he had never seen him around before, and he knew just about everyone in the neighbourhood. The man was wearing khaki shorts, sneakers, and a hoodie, a hoodie? A hoodie is August, _Is he crazy? _Lance wondered. Lance watched as the man scanned the area, looking up and down the street, looking as if he was absorbing every detail. Until at last, the mans eyes finally found him. Even from the roof, Lance saw the mans eyes narrow, then, to Lance's surprise, started laughing, laughing as if seeing a seven year old kid on the roof was the most amazing thing ever. Lance looked away, naively hoping that if he just stooped looking, the man would go away. A minute passed, and Lance nervously looked down again. The man was gone, Lance let out a sigh of relief, that man had unnerved him, and Lance was glad that he was gone.

"Well, looks like you have some skill, now don't you?" A gruff voice said to his right. Lance jumped, startled, almost falling of the building, "Hey, hey, cool it, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to sit for a while", Lance didn't respond, his mouth a gap at how the man had got up there so fast, "Sure, I bet you probably climbed the face of the building," The man said cheerfully, sitting done with a thud next to him, "I didn't really want to attract as much attention, so I decided to take the alleyway side up here". Lance couldn't help but let out a small gasp, that side was much more challenging then the front side, with higher windows, much more then anything he could ever handle. Lance blinked, _This guy is good! _Lance finally found his voice, "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers,"

"What makes you think I'm a stranger?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

The man threw his head back and laugh, His hood falling off his face in the process, He looked to be in his late thirties, clean shave, and short black hair that already showed a hint of gray in it, "You make a good point," He laughed, "But trust me, I'm not that type of a stranger." Even though the man still slightly seemed weired to Lance, He decided to not worry about it to much, he could always find a way down if the man tried to kidnap him.

The man looked at Lance out of the corner of your eye, "So kid, where did you learn to even climb like that?" Lance was shaking his head before the ma even done talking, "I don't know, I've been able to do it all long as I remember. The man frowned deeply, he forehead creasing as he started to mumble to himself, Lance only managed to pick up a few words,

"Assassins? Could be...No record...Loners?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked, leaning over to look at the man. The man turned, putting on a fake smile as he turned back to Lance, "Oh, you'll know in due time, if you take me up on the offer I'm about to deliver."

"What?"

"Let me adopt you."

"Wha-?" Lance gasped, "But I just meet you, you don't even know my name yet..." The man grinned, "Good point, but I believe that I can make you a better person, Hone those climbing skills of yours, you could use them to for a good purpose, I could even...Teach you skills you don't even know you have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh!" The man said, putting a finger to his lips, "I promise all with be revealed, if you take me up on that offer." The man stuck out his hand. Lance stared at his outstretched hand, even at seven, Lance was smart enough to know that this was a big decision in his life.

But Lance wanted to know more about what the man was talking about, about his skills, about this "higher purpose" he was talking about. Lance griped the mans hand, "Lance Stephenson,"

"Jason Alexi."

Lance grinned, whatever may lie ahead, he knew that his life was about to get interesting.

It was late by the time the car Jason and Lance were in finally slowed to a halt. The adoption had been a quick matter, Jason told Lance's caretakers how he had meet Lance up on the roof, and how Lance's personality and skills really made him want to adopt him. They had agreed without instantly, glad that Lance, who was such a "bright, amazing child" would get a chance to go out into the world. Lance got out of the car and stretched, "Are we finally here?"

"I told you it would take a while"

"Where are we anyways"

"By the Hudson, were in a parking lot for one of the buisnesses"

"We only went across town, what took so long?"

Jason turned and looked at him funny, "Kid, you must not get out much, New York traffic in the middle of the day, everyone getting off work and wanting to get out of the sun, be glad we didn't get here later." Lance rolled his eyes and followed Jason up the parking lot, "So do I have to call you Dad or something?"

"No I think I'll prefer 'Mentor.'"

"Mentor...Sounds stupid, now where are we?"

Jason ignored him as he continued at a brisk pace towards a dark building. They stopped in front of the the door, "It's locked," Lance said, tugging at the handle, "What are we doing here again?" Jason continued ignore him as he started walking around the building, sighing, Lance followed. After a few yards, Jason stopped at another door, practically invisible in the darkness,

"Come on!' Lance exclaimed, "These one doesn't even have a handle!"

Jason sighed and pointed towards a hole in the middle of the door, "A keyhole? So I'm guessing you have the-whoa!" Surrounded the hole was the most weirdest design Lance had ever seen. It was a triangle, but the bottom curved out then back in, with a thick line under it, "

What the heck is that?" In response, Jason flicked his wrist. Almost instantly a blade shot out from under his sleeve. Lance jumped back just barley avoiding the blade, "What the fuck was that?" Lance yelled, eyeing the blade like it was a spaceship,

"Well don't you have a mouth on you?" Jason said flatly, flicking his wrist again, the blade retreating back down his sleeve,

"That's not the point, How did you do that?"

Jason rolled up his sleeve, revealing a metal bracer over him arm, he flicked his wrist again the blade once again coming out of the bracer,

"How did you-?"

"I could explain the schematics to you, but I think you'll learn eventually. Though can we get inside now, it's cold."

Lance shrugged, he had so many questions, his head was starting to hurt, but he figured he'll figure it out anyways eventually. Jason put the blade in the keyhole, twisting and turning until there was a clicking sound, Jason pushed the door open. Lance gasped as they walked in, The building looked empty when he first got out of the car, but on the inside it was alive and bustling with activity, people wearing hoodies just like Jason, talking, reading, carrying papers, people of all ages, and in the very center of the room on the floor was a bigger version of the symbol he saw outside.

Next to him, he heard Jason give a sigh of relief, Lance turned and saw that Jason had relaxed, all the lines in his face seemed to vanish, he looked younger, safer

_Looks like he's home _Lance thought,_ I wonder if I could ever have a place like that_

"Where are we?" Lance asked, breaking the silence, Jason looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "Fine, where are we...Mentor." Jason grinned, he spread his arms out wide and spun in a circle, "This, Lance, is where you'll become one of us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"We...We are Assassins."

To: William Miles

From: Jason Alexi

Subject: New Recruit

William,

I've found and recruited a new member for our order, a seven year old orphan named Lance Stephenson. Now before you go nagging me for recruiting some random orphan, There is something you need to know: I think the kid has a Assassins bloodline, he can climb like you could never believe, only had age seven he can climb the face of his orphanage! Maybe, when your "Animi Project" has improved and Lance has matured, we could use him to not only learn who his parents are, we could use your "bleeding affect" to make him one of the best Assassins we have ever seen. Though even without the bleeding effect, keep a eye out on our young Mr. Stephenson, I can guarantee you can expect great things from him.

Victory of the Assassins,

Jason Alex


End file.
